iPod Shuffle Challenge!
by LilLullaby
Summary: They are complete opposites. But they complete eachother. iPod Shuffle Challenge, Eli/Clare.
1. Thinking of You

AN- Hai Babies. So I saw someone else do this, for this couple even, and was like "BATCHOW! I'm going to do that! HECKYEAH!" Bwahaha. Sooo, yes. I am deeply in love with this couple, and think they don't have nearly enough fandom. JUST SAYING. So, if you're reading this, and love them as much as I do. Write something. Because I'm dying over here. ;;

Disclaimer- I do not own Degrassi. If I did, they would have made out in the first episode. Just saying. I do NOT own the music. I can not make this CLEAR ENOUGH. So please, PLEASE, don't sue me. I'm broke and do you REALLY want me to live life as a Hobo? It's cold out there.

Song: Thinking of You- Katy Perry

* * *

She sat, staring. Her eyes wouldn't even cry anymore. They wouldn't let her. Besides: What did she have to cry about? Well, that was actually pretty simple. _Him_. It was about _him_. But not that him. Not the one she could hear in the kitchen, just a thin wall away. He was a great guy. He really was. He'd love her, even though he knew her heart was only half there. He'd always support her. Do what she said.

But his laugh was so nasal, and his nose was crooked, and he always left his toothbrush on the sink instead of in the holder and…. He was no _him_. He would never be enough. Never live up to it.

Because _he _was perfect. Or, well, perfectly imperfect. But he didn't know it. He just didn't. He thought he didn't deserve it. Happiness, that it is. He told her to keep moving, that it wasn't worth her hurting. But oh, how she was hurting now. Because now, He was gone. He had left, joined the military. Said that if he was going to waste space, he might as well make himself useful. She begged him not to, told him not to leave. But he didn't listen, he just walked away. And she was now living with Second best. Because no one can live up to him.

_

* * *

_

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one, I still got the se__ed_

* * *

_Reviews are Author Crack._


	2. One

AN: So when this came on right after the last one, I just knew I had to keep it going. Not really a lot of Clare/Eli Fluff in this. At all. But, the song isn't a happy one. Maybe I'll keep this up in the Later Chapters. Sorry it's so Short.

Song: One- Metallica;

* * *

He wanted death to come. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the pain, teeth grinding. He heard the sounds all around him, but all in echoes. Whispers. His brain breathed a sigh of relief. Sweet numbness took over his body. Darkness.

"Goldsworthy. 4 shots to the chest. Cracked ribs, broken leg" Wow. He had really gotten hacked at. Damn. He heard the loud whirring of Propellers. Eli slowly said good bye to consciousness. Hopeful. Maybe death would come. Oh how he begged for it.

* * *

Now that the war is through with me  
I'm waking up, I cannot see  
That there's not much left of me  
Nothing is real but pain now

Hold my breath as I wish for death  
Oh, please God, wake me

* * *

_Huh. Kinda okay? What do you think? *Hint*_


	3. Yes

AN- Oh, the Fluff.

Song: Yes- Merry Clayton

* * *

Clare rushed through the hallways, needing to find him. Needing to get to him before he drove off. Because she had figured it out. Finally. She needed this boy, more than he could even imagine. They had been together for a while… well kind of. It was more of an unspoken thing. But they hadn't just flat out said it… you know? God.

But, he was leaving for a while. He didn't say where. He didn't' say why. And he needed to know. _Needed to know_ that he better as hell come back, Or he was toast. Because he was her everything; he was just everything.

So as she reared around the link fence of the parking lot, she saw him. Her breathe hitched, as it always did. He was sitting in Morty, fiddling with the radio. Running up, she knocked on the hood of the car as she neared the passenger door. His head whipped up, face expressionless, but he leaned over and unlocked the door none the less. She slid in, and they just sat there. Staring at each other. His Emerald eyes flickered with realization, as their eyes told each other more than they could trust in words. She slid closer to him, her mouth finding his. She giggled as he pulled her closer. As they separated, they both had hazy smiles on their faces, their breathing hard. "Have fun." She whispered, and then slid out of the car. Leaving him to stare in wonder.

* * *

_I've made up my mind_  
_He's gonna be mine_  
_I'm so glad I waited_  
_Why did I try_  
_To figure out why_  
_Everything can't be anticipated_  
_I can't wait to tell him_

_Yes!_

* * *

_Please, Don't review this one. I'm kinda embaressed of it._


	4. CheaterCheaterBestFriendEater

AN- Please, don't review and tell me 'But That's not what the song's about!' For any of them. Let's just clear that up, okay? I understand that it might not be spot on. But I dislike when people take words from the music, and put it in the piece; I think it's a little corny. These pieces are_ inspired _from what_ I_ get out of the song. So no, it's not going to have the same plot as the song will. Sorry.

Song: CheaterCheaterBestFriendEater- NeverShoutNever

* * *

KC. She rolled her eyes as he heard him babbling next to him. At first she had felt cursed that he had his locker conveniently close to hers, afraid she would melt. Now, it was just the fact that he seemed to have the stupidest conversations with his friends. She felt her brain melting out through her ears just listening to it. And at the moment, he had his voice raised, in order to assure she could hear him, as he flirted with some Freshman. First off: Have some Pride. She was 3 years younger than you. Second off: Did he really think she cared?

She closed her locker softly, trying to make as little sound as possible, and just walked away. Clare suddenly felt something lift from her heart. She had officially left KC in the past. As she caught her reflection in a window, seeing him stare after her. And she felt… emptiness. There was nothing there: completely void of emotions. And she didn't feel one speck of remorse for it.

As if on cue, "Clare!" She turned, Adam. A smile creeped over her features. Adam sped toward her, Eli sauntering behind him. As Adam rambled about some comic book he had picked up the day before, she glanced up at Eli through her lashes. He smirked, pulling an arm around her as they started walking away. Forever away from the nerdy little Clare that would still be back there, hanging off KC's every word. And into a future, filled with in depth conversations of the newest Comic book hero and long drives in hearses to only God knows where.

* * *

_And I know you're so cool, but I must be a fool,_

_for taking you in and letting you win control of my heart._

_And every single time you make your way into my sheets,_

_The hours move to minutes, the days turn into weeks_

* * *

Reviews=Love;;


	5. Stupid Girl

Song: Stupid Girl- Cold.

* * *

It was exhausting. She was never reacted the way he thought she would. The way she needed to. She never got scared away. Never. It was crazy, but deep down he was glad. But mostly, he knew it was wrong. She needed to leave, she needed to be aware of the fact that she shouldn't bet on him. He was screwed up, with a twisted path, and was just all wrong for her.

But oh how he wanted her. How he needed her. Everything about her enticed him. Though he knew he should, he never put down or told off her interest in him. He never stopped himself, never even realized he was doing it, but he was falling for her. Hard. But when it came down to the final chapter, he needed to choose. He cast her off. He knew it was wrong, he had been leading her on for too long. But it stopped being leading her on, it had become a necessity. He needed her. It scared him.

Because he knew, it would be her who got hurt from it. Because nothing lasts for him.

And it was his fault.

* * *

_I'm a loner,_

_I'm a loser,_

_I'm a winner,_

_In my mind._

_I'm a bad one,_

_I'm a good one,_

_I'm a sick one,_

_With a smile._

* * *

Criticism:PLEASE.


	6. Arabian Nights

AN- As you can guess; this was a tricky one to write. So I just kind of went off the 'Home' Concept. haha. I know. it's a stretch, but I don't mind it.

Song: Arabian Nights- Aladdin

* * *

Everyone comes from somewhere. And not somewhere is an easy place to be. Eli came from one of those places. The type of places where you wouldn't want to becaught walking around alone in the middle of the night. Eli hadn't minded at the time. It was all he had known. All the dirt, all the grime; Drugs, Sex, and Blood were all that were on your mind, and that was okay. Because it was what life meant to you. Even if you didn't do any of it, though Eli had been known to indulge in a few of these guilty habits, it would affect you in some way. Some how.

But he hated it. All of it. Most of all, he hated his parents, who were as deep in as any two people could be. So no wonder he left, why would he stick around. He did feel a pang of guilt and sorrow for what he left behind, every once in a while. But all in all, he was glad he wasn't there anymore. It truly wasn't worth it. And he never intended on going back.

But here he was, clutching his steering wheel, staring at the house that he had left 4 years ago, at the time without as much as a glance back. "Hon, Let's just get it over with. So we can get out of here." Eli sighed, looking over at her, a sad smile on his face. She was an Angel. Her eyes were that clear, clear blue. No judgments, or disgust. She had come to be here for him, so he didn't have to face his past alone. She knew she didn't need to get it, or understand. She just needed to be there.

He nodded, sliding out of the car, moving to open her door for her. This city was his roots; and no matter how much he hated it and it's grotesque ways, he couldn't avoid it. It was part of him.

* * *

_Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place_

_Where the caravan camels roam_

_Where they cut off your ear_

_If they don't like your face_

_It's barbaric, but hey, it's home_

* * *

_REVIEW!_


	7. The Story

AU- Happy Fan girls are made out of Happy FutureFics.

Song: The Story- Brandi Carlile

* * *

Clare brushed a gentle finger over her sleeping lovers face. Smile. Oh how she loved him. Loved him from his dark, graying hair, down to his calloused toes. It was funny to look back and remember how everyone doubted this love, this gorgeous love that was still going strong. They had been through everything together. He was there at her door without a question, content to drive aimlessly for hours until she was ready to tell him what was wrong. She was the only person in the world to see the boy cry, and the only to know that some people were damaged so deep it ran to their core. Every hardship made them stronger.

And they had done what they had set out to do, much to the world's awe. They had grown old together. But to each other, age was just a number, and a love like theirs was blind to such statistics. They didn't care what people said, they were a perfect match. They were each other's favorite memories. And this love was longer than time, and was worth every rough patch, every time someone freaked out, every time someone cried, every clueless minute. They wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

_They don't know my head is a mess_  
_No, they don't know who I really am_  
_And they don't know what _  
_I've been through like you do_  
_And I was made for you..._


	8. Gotta Be Someone

AN- After the park scene. That still makes me squee like a preppy fan girl... Oh, wait..

Song: Gotta Be Someone- Nickelback

* * *

Eli drove away, his mind wandering, thoughts currently very far from the road. More directly, they were focused on one particular thing, a short redhead with blue eyes that'll make you dizzy. Clare Edwards; The girl who cared a little too much about everything, who's glasses he had run over, who would scream in the middle of a park to prove a point. His English Partner. And possibly the most enticing person he had ever met.

Just that day, he got close enough to kiss that pale pink mouth in the park. Weirdly enough, that had been exactly what he had wanted to do, too. 'Great going, Eli. Snap out of it. Let's not go back down that road, okay?' But that was the weird part, It wasn't like with Julia. Not even counting the fact that Clare and Julia were complete and total opposites. With her, it had always been high maintenance. Everything had to be said; everything had to be out in the open. Or else the other would constantly be blaming the other of keeping secrets. Don't get him wrong, he had really, really liked Julia. But with Clare, it was this natural, easy, unspoken language. You didn't need to say it, because the other already knew. Simple.

As if right away, the connection was there. And it was oh so impossible to avoid. Without knowing it, Eli had just met that one person who he had been looking for. And he didn't have a clue he had been looking.

* * *

_Nobody wants to do it all on their own,_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone,_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere,_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there,_

* * *

Reviews=HappyLou


	9. Follow Me Down

Song: Follow Me Down- 30!H3

* * *

God. They just.. GAH! Clare flopped against her bed, seriously considering smothering herself. They, her parents, would NOT stop fighting. It was really exhausting. She just wished she could get out of here. She shifted to her side, saturated in self pity, and with a sigh started to rifle through her drawers for His Headphones. That's when she heard it.

Thwap.

It only happened once, Clare wasn't sure if she hadn't just imagined it. Blink. Slowly, she walked toward the window, peeking out from behind the curtains. It only took one glance at the long, hunking, car for her to rip open the window. Grin. Her heart sped up a little as she caught sight of the familiar smirk. After a few seconds, caught up in those eyes, she giggled.

"Are you crazy, what are you doing here?" she hissed ineffectively, unable to keep the smile out of her voice. He smiled at her. One of those rare smiles that made her melt. Then he just rolled his eyes, shifting to the other foot. Carefree as always. Clare bit her bottom lip, never so thankful to see someone in her entire life.

"Was in the neighborhood, thought I'd swing by and see if you were up for a drive." He chuckled, softly, his eyes flashing. "How bout it Saint Clare?", He teased. On any other occasion, she would have just rolled her eyes and asked what he was really doing here. But now she just continued to bite her lip.

"Got anything particular in mind?" That made Eli, stone faced Eli, raise an eyebrow in surprise. She smirked, his expression classic. He was about to say anything, his crooked mouth forming some snappy response, when a deafening crash rang from downstairs. Cringe. She looked away, face burning, as Eli's eyes darted to the living room window, understanding in his eyes.

"Ouch, have some faith." Feigning hurt, She couldn't help but smile a little in thanks for not saying anything about that scene. " Hey, let's get outta here. ", her face lit up, grinning widely. Grabbing her purse she chucked it out the window. He caught it, and motioned for her to crawl out. She did so, then froze. Were they really that high up? She felt woozy. She glanced down, seeing Eli.

'I'll Catch you.' he mouthed. She didn't understand why, but she believed him, and right away dropped from the side of the building. His arms wrapped around her, keeping her steady as she regained balance. He laughed.

"Graceful as ever, Miss Edwards" He whispered into her ear as his arms tightened around her. And with that, they walked to the car. They drove off, already in the jumping back into their current war: Vampire fiction. Happy for the light topic, knowing he put up with it for moments like these. Clare didn't even care to ask where they were headed to, because it didn't matter. As long as Eli was there, Everything would work out. Always did.

* * *

_Take me take me outta here it makes me_  
_Feel so, feel so na na nana na_

_Baby baby here we all crazy_  
_You don't have to worry na na nana na_


	10. Breathe

Song: Breathe (2AM)- Anna Nalick

* * *

Yawn. Clare smiled tiredly at the man behind the counter as he handed him the two coffees, continuing to walk them to the corner of the 24 hour caffe, where a Crying Alli was there, spilling her guts and heartache. Clare just sat there, holding her friend. Letting her cry out. She understood. Alli cried about the current heart throb, the apparently unfaithful heart throb. Clare sat and nodded, hoping this time Alli would stay away for good, not sure how much more heartbreak her friend could take.

She knew why, but that didn't make fishing Morty's keys from Eli's pocket any easier on her heart. She knew that Eli's parents made him crazy, But that didn't make her feel less like crying as she coaxed Him into a sitting position, pulling his arm around her shoulder. She knew he had too many scars to count from her fathers anger, and that sure as hell didn't keep her from needing to hug her middle to keep from falling apart as she poured her boyfriends' wasted body into the front of his Hearse.

She loved them both, but they were so lost in their lives. So broken from their journeys that she knew the most she could do is be there to help pick up the pieces.

* * *

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel, you shout_

_But you're just as far in as you'll ever be out_

_These mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again_

_If you only try turning around._


	11. Pain

AN: Yeah, this only made me cry?

Song: Pain- Three Days Grace

* * *

He used to live in it. Or, well, live for it. He would function until he could figure out a new way out, a new fix. His life itself, was not worth a dime. He'd crawl from the living room, clutching his broken ribs. Using the time he was given, as his Dad passed out in the couch from the crash, to get away. He was done with it. So tired, so worn out. But, physical pain would always be easier. He would always pick a few busted ribs, a black eye over the pain of seeing everything taken away. Watching everything he loved die. You could never hide from pain, so he made a choice. But wasn't easy to find when you were looking.

So, he improvised. Even after leaving, things didn't get any better. So, because of Eli's excellent luck, they got worse. But he didn't have his dad's anger to distract the gut wrenching pain of the hand life had dealt him. It was so much easier to focus on a bruise or an irritated cut than everything else. So, he 'self medicated'. Razor blades kiss his skin, leaving long red lines. Streams. It came in streams, anger and emotion flowing out of him. Leaving him void. Calming his mind. Everything was easier this way. And no one cared, no one as much noticed. He stayed out of there way, they left him to his obsession.

But after their latest move, after he had started going to Degrassi, something changed. He stopped... Needing _it_. He found a different release. He found people who gave a flip if he was alive or not. It was a completely new concept. It kind of stunned him into a stupor. That stupor made him forget the cut of a knife, made him forget that calm that spread when his issues dripped out of his veins. Because, though there were the little dramas, he hadn't felt the need to go back to his lonely habit.

He had nearly forgotten it had ever even happened, forgot he used to live like that. These days, everything had been... Kind of really fantastic. So, you couldn't imagine his confusion when, as he and Clare were leaning against the bleachers, examining writing techniques of the most recent piece of literature, he heard the panicked exclamation from the little red head.

"What the HELL are those, Eli?" He looked over at Clare, not having the first idea what she was talking about. He had his arm clutched in her hands, her eyes staring at it in shock. Then he realized what she saw.  
Scars.

"Nothing." he mumbled. He wretched his arm away from her, pulling his sleeve down hard. He felt that familiar twist in his stomach, the ache in the back of his mind. The sarcasm had leaked from his voice, leaving it dry. He didn't have the heart to conjure up an elaborate story to sway the conversation, no little distractions. The smirk completely melted off his face.

"That is not _nothing_" She stared at him, eyes tearing up. He cringed. Here it comes. She calmly took his hand, outstretching his arm. He didn't stop her, holding his breath. Afraid of her reaction.

He felt her brush her hand over his forearm, lifting his sleeve. Her fingertips softy traced the angry scars that covered her lover. Her breath hitched, her baby blue eyes sparking in determination. He cringed, his eyes scrunching closed, wishing this hadn't happened. He saw her leaving, telling him how sick he was: he knew it. She had every right to do so, too. He was sick.

His eyes snapped open. What. Was. That? Clare had his arm cradled in her hands. Soft lips whispered across the angry tracks in his mutilated skin, as though to wish them away. Eli had expected anger, disgust. People thought this habit was nasty. Thought that these people, his people, were mentally ruined, outcasts at to the core. They deserved it. So, why was she acting like this? When she lifted her head, she looked straight at him; her eyes misty but her jaw stubborn.

"We will be okay. You will be okay." Her voice was so strong, so sure. He was stunned into silence. She leaned over, wrapping her arms around his neck. Slowly, mind still trying to figure out what just happened, his arms mechanically wrapped around her.

"I love you. And that won't changed." Suddenly it hit him, she wasn't angry she was… sad? For him. Upset. As in, unfathomably worried for his wellbeing. Worried he was going to get hurt. Angry at herself for not preventing it.

He pulled her against him hard, sitting her on his lap. She buried her face in his shoulder, tears bleeding through his shirt. She was prepared to be strong for both of them, afraid that that was the only option. She wished she didn't have to be, but she'd take on the role to keep them together and safe. His hand traced circles on her back.

"It was a very long time ago, Clare. It was different then. I'm fine, everything is fine. Better than fine, it's great. Right now, right here." He whispered softly. She nodded limply, not raising her head. Not wanting to look in his eyes, and know everything was not fine. Wanting desperately to believe him.

"…With You. You're the reason I don't need it anymore. You're the reason I can leave it all behind. You're what's saving me, Clare."

* * *

_Anger and agony_

_Are better than misery_

_Trust me I've got a plan_

_When the lights go off you will understand_

_Anger and agony_

_Are better than misery_

_Trust me I've got a plan_

_When the lights go off you will understand_


End file.
